caly_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Postacie My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia
Poniżej znajduje się spis najważniejszych postaci z serialu animowanego My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Główni bohaterowie *'Twilight Sparkle' – jednorożec pochodzący z Canterlotu. Ma jasnofioletową sierść, ciemnofioletową grzywę oraz ogon z różowym i fioletowym paskiem. Jej znaczek to duża różowa gwiazda otoczona pięcioma białymi, mniejszymi gwiazdkami. Twilight to siostra Shining Armora. Jest najlepszą uczennicą Księżniczki Celestii. Ma zamiłowanie do nauki magii, która jest jej talentem. Jest świetną organizatorką. Jej dusza symbolizuje magię. Od odcinka 24 posiada sowę o imieniu Sowalicja (oryg. Owlowscious), która pomaga Twilight w nocnych pracach. W ostatnim odcinku trzeciego sezonu Twilight udowadnia, że nauczyła się już wszystkiego o magii przyjaźni, dzięki czemu zostaje przemieniona w alicorna (skrzydlatego jednorożca) i staje się czwartą księżniczką Equestrii. *'Fluttershy' – pochodzi z Cloudsdale. Jest żółtym pegazem o długiej, jasnoróżowej grzywie i ogonie. Ma trzy motylki jako znaczek. Jej oczy są jajowatego kształtu i koloru morskiego. Uwielbia pomagać wszystkim istotom żyjącym w Equestrii. Z charakteru jest ona nieśmiała, lękliwa, wrażliwa, choć bywa czasem asertywna, a nawet gotowa do stanięcia w obronie przyjaciół. Kiedyś miała lęk przed smokami, ale pozbyła się go. Mieszka w chatce na ziemi niedaleko Ponyville. Jej dusza symbolizuje dobroć. Posiada małego królika o imieniu Angel. Gdy była małym źrebięciem, dręczyli ją rówieśnicy, gdyż nie potrafiła wtedy dobrze latać. *'Pinkie Pie' – różowy kucyk pochodzący z Ponyville z różową grzywą i ogonem. Ma znaczek z trzema balonikami – nawiązanie do jej talentu, jakim jest organizowanie świetnych przyjęć. Zazwyczaj jest ona bardzo radosnym i gadatliwym kucykiem – wtedy ma bujne włosy. Kiedy jednak jest bardzo smutna, a nawet załamana, jej uśmiech znika z twarzy, a włosy stają się proste. Pinkie Pie, oprócz organizowania przyjęć, uwielbia między innymi jeść słodycze, piec babeczki oraz płatać figle innym kucykom, choć nigdy nie wykonałaby dowcipu wobec wrażliwej Fluttershy. Jej dusza symbolizuje śmiech. Kucyk ten ma małego, bezzębnego aligatora o imieniu Gummy. Pinkie Pie wychowywała się w rodzinie amiszów na farmie kamieni, gdzie nie było śmiechu i radości. Po odkryciu swojego znaczka wprowadza śmiech i imprezy do rodziny. Obecnie mieszka w mieszkaniu nad cukiernią w Ponyville. Jednym z jej talentów jest umiejętność gry na dziesięciu (lub więcej) instrumentach jednocześnie. *'Rarity' – biały jednorożec o fioletowych lokach. Posiada znaczek z trzema niebieskimi diamentami, który nawiązuje do jej talentu, jakim jest odnajdywanie diamentów. To także starsza siostra Sweetie Belle. Rarity uwielbia projektować i szyć ubrania, które później sprzedaje we własnym butiku w Ponyville. Bardzo modna (marzy jej się wielka sława w tej dziedzinie, oprócz tego pragnie poślubić Księcia Blueblooda), dlatego zawsze stara się wyglądać gustownie, czym przyciąga często uwagę kucyków płci męskiej. Panicznie boi się bycia brudną, ale czasem, kiedy trzeba, potrafi się do tego zmusić. Jej dusza symbolizuje hojność, nazwana przez Discorda szczodrością, bowiem od czasu do czasu lubi podarować kreacje swoim przyjaciołom. Zwierzęciem Rarity jest kocica Opalescence. *'Applejack' – pomarańczowy kucyk z blond grzywą i ogonem, związanymi gumką i piegowatą twarzą. Ma znaczek z trzema jabłkami. Nosi kowbojski kapelusz. Żyje na rodzinnej farmie jabłek, niedaleko Ponyville, razem z babcią Smith, starszym bratem Big Macintoshem i młodszą siostrą Apple Bloom. Farma, praca na niej i sprzedaż ich jabłek jest dla niej rzeczą najważniejszą, tak samo jak jej przyjaciele. Jest uparta, stara się wszystko robić sama i nie za bardzo lubi prosić o pomoc. W przeciwieństwie do Rarity nie boi się ubrudzić. Applejack jest bardzo silna, do tego w dobrym stopniu opanowała umiejętność używania lasso. Wywodzi się ona z dosyć dużej rodziny, której każdy członek ma imię związane z jabłkami. Jej dusza symbolizuje szczerość. Jej zwierzęciem jest suczka Winona. *'Rainbow Dash' – mieszkający w Cloudsdale, niebieski pegaz o krótkiej grzywie oraz długim ogonie w kolorach czerwonym, pomarańczowym, żółtym, zielonym, granatowym i fioletowym. Jej znaczkiem jest tęcza wystrzelona z chmury niczym piorun, bowiem jest ona prawdopodobnie najszybszym pegazem w całej Equestrii. Uwielbia różnorodne sporty. Rainbow Dash ma bardziej chłopięcy charakter. Jest odważna, ale bywa również nieczuła i bardzo pewna siebie, za to chętna do pomocy. Często pomaga między innymi przy organizowaniu pogody. Marzeniem tego pegaza jest dołączenie do grupy Wonderbolts- ekipy lotniczej w Equestrii. Dla niej wszystko musi być „czadowe”. Jej dusza symbolizuje lojalność. Rainbow Dash od 33. odcinka ma żółwia o imieniu Tank - czołg. W odcinku 23. okazało się, że pomogła każdej swojej przyjaciółce zdobyć znaczek, gdyż w trakcie jej wyścigu z pegazami, które dokuczały Fluttershy udało jej się wywołać Ponaddźwiękowe Bum (oryg. Sonic Rainboom), czym sama zdobyła swój znaczek, a podmuch tamtego zjawiska spowodował w mniej lub bardziej bezpośredni sposób, że pozostałym bohaterkom pojawiły się znaczki. *'Spike' – mały, fioletowy smok, który jest „asystentem nr 1” dla Twilight. Jest on z nią od urodzenia – Twilight na egzaminie wstępnym do Szkoły Magii w Canterlot miała wywołać za pomocą magii wyklucie się Spike'a. Swoją pracę traktuje poważnie i stara z każdego zadania wywiązać się należycie. Jest zakochany w Rarity – w jego mniemaniu jest on skrycie zakochany, jednakże kucyki wiedzą o jego uczuciu do jednorożca Rarity. Bardzo lubi jeść kamienie szlachetne, szczególnie niebieskie. Rodzina królewska *'Księżniczka Celestia' – wysoki, biały skrzydlaty jednorożec (alicorn), o włosach w kolorach różowym, fioletowym, niebieskim i zielonym. Słońce widnieje u niej jako uroczy znaczek. Księżniczka Celestia ma młodszą siostrę, Lunę. Sprawuje ona władzę nad całą Equestrią, którą stworzyła razem z Luną i odpowiada za to, by słońce wschodziło i zachodziło. Swoją siedzibę ma ona w zamku w Canterlot. Celestia jest miłą, sprawiedliwą, życzliwą i łatwo przebaczającą władczynią, a Twilight ma za swoją ulubioną uczennicę. 1000 lat przed wydarzeniami z serialu uwięziła Księżycową Wiedźmę w księżycu używając 6 Klejnotów Harmonii. Jej imię pochodzi od słowa Celestial bazującego na łacińskim słowie caelum znaczącym niebo. *'Księżniczka Luna' – trochę wyższy od proporcjonalnych kucyków, granatowy skrzydlaty jednorożec, o niebieskich włosach i księżycem na czarnym tle jako uroczy znaczek. 1000 lat przed wydarzeniami z serialu stworzyła wraz ze swoją siostrą całą Equestrię i panowała nad nocą. Kiedy jednak zauważyła, że wszystkie kucyki wolą żyć i się bawić za dnia, a w nocy śpią, poczuła się zazdrosna. Zazdrość ta doprowadziła do zmiany w Księżycową Wiedźmę (oryg. Nightmare Moon) – wyższą, czarną i do tego demoniczną wersję Luny, która postanowiła zdobyć całkowitą władzę nad Equestrią, by noc była na zawsze. Wywiązała się w związku z tym bitwa między siostrami, w efekcie czego Celestia używając 6 Klejnotów Harmonii uwięziła ją na 1000 lat w księżycu. Po tym okresie udaje się jej uciec z więzienia i znów próbuje przejąć władzę. Wówczas zostaje pokonana przez Twilight i jej przyjaciółki, które użyły Klejnotów Harmonii. Wówczas dobra Luna zostaje uwolniona z ciała złej Księżycowej Wiedźmy, po czym pogodziła się z siostrą, a reszta kucyków powitała ją z radością. Włosy Luny są w pierwszym sezonie jasnoniebieskie, a w drugim sezonie są one ciemne, półprzezroczyste i falujące. Kolor jej sierści staję się również ciemniejszy. Luna pojawia się tylko w pierwszych dwóch odcinkach pierwszego sezonu, w czwartym odcinku drugiego sezonu, gdzie z kolei uczy się, jak zjednać sobie kucyki w Ponyville po tysiącletniej nieobecności, w ostatnich dwóch odcinkach drugiego sezonu, gdzie nie ma wielkiego wpływu na przebieg akcji, ale za to zostaje pokazana jej funkcja w Equestrii jaką jest pilnowanie porządku w czasie nocy oraz w 5. odcinku trzeciego sezonu, gdzie po okazaniu się, że Księżniczka Luna może odwiedzać sny kucyków, wchodzi w sen Scootaloo i pomaga jej rozwiązać problem związany ze strachem przed odrzuceniem ze strony Rainbow Dash. W jęz. łacińskim jej imię oznacza księżyc. *'Księżniczka Cadance' – konkretniej Księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza. Średniego wzrostu, różowy skrzydlaty jednorożec z fioletowymi, różowymi i jasnożółtymi włosami i uroczym znaczkiem przedstawiającym kryształowe serce. Jest ona serdeczna i życzliwa, a jej specjalnym talentem jest rozsiewanie miłości wśród wszystkiego, co ją otacza, co wykorzystuje, by np. pogodzić kłócącą się parę kucyków. Niegdyś opiekowała się małą Twilight. Występuje w odcinku „Ślub w Canterlocie”, gdzie wychodzi za mąż za Shining Armora. Ślub jednak od początku nie wychodzi dobrze, ponieważ Cadance zostaje uwięziona w zapomnianych jaskiniach pod Canterlotem przez Królową Chrysalis. Zostaje przypadkiem odnaleziona przez Twilight Sparkle, po czym razem wydostają się z jaskiń i demaskują Chrysalis. Następnie Cadance dzięki jej miłości do Shining Armora uwalnia go od hipnotyzującego czaru Chrysalis i razem pokonują złą królową. Pojawia się też w odcinkach trzeciego sezonu „The Crystal Empire”. Znaczkowa Liga *'Apple Bloom' – mały, żółty kucyk o czerwonych włosach. Członkini grupy zwanej jako Znaczkowa Liga (oryg. The Cutie Mark Crusaders), której celem jest odkrycie swojego uroczego znaczka (kucyk dostaje uroczy znaczek, kiedy odkrywa swój specjalny talent, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedników serialu, w których kucyki rodzą się ze znaczkami). Młodsza siostra Big Macintosha i Applejack, która jest jej idolką. Bardzo gadatliwa i odważna. Przez to, że nie odkryła swojego uroczego znaczka, czuła się jak outsiderka w swojej szkole, dopóki nie poznała Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo. Apple Bloom posiada wysokie umiejętności w pracach remontowych i dekoracyjnych. *'Sweetie Belle' – mały, biały jednorożec z jasnofioletowymi i jasnoróżowymi kręconymi włosami. Młodsza siostra Rarity i druga członkini Znaczkowej Ligi. Bardzo lubi śpiewać, co jej wychodzi bardzo dobrze, ale jest trochę nieśmiała. Często bierze rzeczy swojej siostry bez pytania, przez co dochodzi między nimi do konfliktów. Sweetie Belle jest raczej cichą osobą, w pełni akceptuje przywództwo Apple Bloom i Scootaloo w grupie. *'Scootaloo' – mały, pomarańczowy pegaz o fioletowych włosach. Podobnie jak Rainbow Dash uwielbia sporty. Jest ona trzecią członkinią grupy Znaczkowa Liga oraz wielką fanką Rainbow Dash, która z czasem przyjmuje ją jako swoją asystentkę, której nie traktuje najlepiej. Scootaloo jest odważna i działa często impulsywnie. Nie potrafi jeszcze latać, za to używa skrzydeł by nieco wyeksponować jej triki wykonywane np. na skuterze. *'Babs Seed' – piegowaty, mały, brązowy kucyk o jasno–czerwonych włosach. Pochodzi z Manehattanu, jest kuzynką Apple Bloom. Ma kompleksy z powodu braku znaczka. Pojawia się tylko w odcinkach „One Bad Apple” i „Apple Family Reunion”. Babs Seed na początku odrzuca zaproszenie do klubu Znaczkowej Ligii i przechodzi na stronę Diamond Tiary i Silver Spoon, ale gdy pozostałe dziewczyny ratują ją przed pułapką, które same na nią zastawiły w akcie zemsty za dokuczanie im, przechodzi na ich stronę i zostaje mianowana na członkinię Znaczkowej Ligi. Antagoniści *'Księżycowa Wiedźma' – patrz Księżniczka Luna. *'Discord' – jest to tzw. draconequus, czyli kucyk połączony z hybrydą paru zwierząt (ma prawą łapę lwa, lewą łapę jastrzębia, lewą nogę kucyka, prawą nogę smoka, ogon węża, skrzydło nietoperza i skrzydło pegaza, końską głowę i szyję, jeden róg kozy i drugi róg jelenia). Panował kiedyś nad Equestrią. Został pokonany, pozbawiony władzy i zamieniony w kamień przez księżniczki Celestię i Lunę, ponieważ uwielbiał siać chaos, gdzie tylko mógł. Po wielu latach uwalnia się spod zaklęcia. Jego imię oddaje jego naturę, bowiem Discord z języka angielskiego oznacza niezgodę, co można odnieść do niezgody, jaką wprowadził między głównymi bohaterkami (Applejack uczynił nieszczerą, z Pinkie Pie zrobił nienawidzącą śmiechu i radości marudę, z Fluttershy złośliwą tyrankę, z Rarity skąpą materialistkę, Rainbow Dash zaś została zmuszona do odrzucenia lojalności wobec przyjaciółek by ratować Cloudsdale, a to wszystko odebrało Twilight wiarę w przyjaźń), po tym, jak Księżniczka Celestia zleciła im pokonanie potwora za pomocą Klejnotów Harmonii, które on jednak wcześniej wykradł i ukrył. Twilight udaje się, mimo trudności, zwalczyć niezgodę zasianą przez Discorda i uratować swoją przyjaźń, po czym razem z przyjaciółkami pokonuje go przemieniając z powrotem w kamienną rzeźbę. Powrócił w odcinku „Keep Calm and Flutter On”, gdzie pod wpływem Fluttershy okazało się że oprócz zła Discord posiada też uczucia i tak naprawdę jest dobrym draconequusem co pokazuje gdy uświadamia sobie, że woli przyjaźń Fluttershy niż chaos. Obecnie używa swojej magii w dobrym celu. *'Gilda' – samica gryfa, stara przyjaciółka Rainbow Dash z tzw. Obozu Lotnych (oryg. Junior Speedsters Flight). Choć z początku wydawała się przyjazna, przy bliższym poznaniu okazała się bezwzględna i złośliwa. *'Trixie', znana również jako Wielka i Wszechmocna Trixie (ang. The Great and Powerful Trixie) – niebieski jednorożec, który objeżdża całą Equestrię i prezentuje swoje magiczne sztuczki. Uważa się za najlepszego kucyka – jak sama mówi: Cokolwiek ty potrafisz zrobić, ja mogę zrobić to lepiej. Nosi zazwyczaj fioletową czapkę i pelerynę pokrytą żółtymi i niebieskimi gwiazdami. Jej uroczym znaczkiem jest różdżka z błękitnym pyłkiem. Jest zarozumiałą i samolubną chwalipiętą. Powraca w odcinku „Magic Duel”, w którym będąc pod negatywnym wpływem amuletu alicornów pokonuje Twilight Sparkle w magicznym pojedynku i wyrzuca ją z Ponyville. Później jednak, gdy zdejmuje zaklęty amulet, przeprasza Twilight i odchodzi z Ponyville. *'Psy na diamenty' – rasa stworzeń pracująca w kopalniach klejnotów. Przypominają psy, jednak poruszają się niczym goryle. Porwały Rarity, by ta pomogła im w wydobyciu diamentów. Trzy główne psy na diamenty noszą imiona: Spot (mały pies na diamenty), Rover (lider psów na diamenty) i Fido (największy z psów na diamenty). *'Bracia Flim Flam' – dwa kremowe jednorożce z czerwono-białymi włosami. Przemierzają Equestrię na swej maszynie zwanej Super Szybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 i produkują za jej pomocą cydr jabłkowy. Są identyczni, tylko, że Flam ma wąsy, a jego znaczkiem jest jabłko z nacięciem, Flim zaś ma za znaczek kawałek jabłka, i nie ma wąsów. Fani uwarzają, że po wyglądzie ich grzyw i ogonów, są założycielami mc donald'a. *'Królowa Chrysalis' (Królowa podmieńców) – władczyni zmiennokształtnych stworzeń kucykopodobnych (podmieńcy). Ma wampirze kły, ciemnoszarą skórę, turkusowy ogon i grzywę, a jej postrzępione nogi są w niektórych miejscach nawet dziurawe i niekompletne. Pojawia się w odcinku „Ślub w Canterlocie”, gdzie wciela się w postać Księżniczki Cadance, którą więzi w podziemiach Canterlot. Jej plan zakłada objęcie panowania nad Equestrią z pomocą swych poddanych, żywiąc się miłością brata Twilight Sparkle do księżniczki. Zostaje pokonana dzięki magii miłości Cadence i Shining Armora. Chrysalis jest na razie jedyną osobą, której udało się pokonać Księżniczkę Celestię. Imię królowej nie zostało wspomniane w serialu, lecz znane jest ze skryptu scenariusza. *'Król Sombra' (ang. King Sombra, z hiszp. sombra – cień) – jednorożec, który pojawił się w dwóch pierwszych odcinkach sezonu trzeciego, „The Crystal Empire”. Dawny władca Kryształowego Imperium gnębiący jego mieszkańców swoimi despotycznymi rządami. Strącony na tysiąc lat przed głównym czasem akcji z tronu przez Lunę i Celestię. Udało mu się powrócić, jednak zamiast przejąć ponownie kontrolę nad Imperium, został ostatecznie unicestwiony dzięki mocy Kryształowego Serca. Król Sombra zostaje wspomniany przez Księżniczkę Celestię, kiedy ta opowiada Twilight o Kryształowym Imperium. Celestia mówi, że Sombra to jednorożec, którego serce było czarne jak noc, oraz który tysiąc lat temu przejął władzę na Imperium. Mówi również, że współwładczynie Equestrii obaliły go, zamieniły w cień i zaklęły w lodach arktycznej północy. Wcześniej jednak udało mu się rzucić nad Imperium zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że znikło z powierzchni ziemi. Został pokonany przez Kryształowe Serce, rozpadając się na wiele milionów kawałków. Epizodyczne postacie *'Pan i Pani Cake' – dwa kucyki, kolejno wysoki, żółty, z pomarańczowy włosami i trzema marchewkowymi ciastkami jako uroczy znaczek oraz niebieski, niski, z różowymi włosami i trzema babeczkami jako uroczy znaczek. Prowadzą Cukrowy Kącik – lokalną cukrownię w Ponyville. Wydają się być nieco nerwowi. Mają dwójkę dzieci: Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake. Pound Cake jest jasnobrązowym pegazem z brązowymi włosami, a Pumpkin Cake żółtym jednorożcem z pomarańczowymi włosami. Pound Cake umie już latać, a Pumpkin Cake czarować. Mają miesiąc. *'Zecora' – zebra. Mieszka w lesie Everfree. Jest ona szamanką. Z początku mieszkańcy Ponyville bali się jej, ale została zaakceptowana dzięki Apple Bloom i Twilight. Mówi z afrykańskim akcentem i rymami. *'Big Macintosh' – duży, silny, dobrze zbudowany czerwony kucyk z rudą grzywą i piegowatą twarzą. Jest starszym bratem Applejack i Apple Bloom. Jego kwestie zazwyczaj są krótkie. Jego uroczym znaczkiem jest pół zielonego jabłka. W odcinku "Dzień Serc i Podków" zakochuje się w Cheerilee. *'Cheerilee' – ciemno różowy kucyk z jasnoróżowymi włosami. Jej uroczym znaczkiem są trzy uśmiechnięte kwiatki. Uczy w miejscowej szkole. *'Diamond Tiara' – mały, jasnoróżowy kucyk z jasnofioletowymi i białymi kręconymi włosami. Jej uroczym znaczkiem jest tiara. Uczy się w miejscowej szkole. Jest złośliwa i zarozumiała. Często wraz z Silver Spoon naśmiewa się ze Znaczkowej Ligi. Jej ojciec jest potentatem biznesowym w Ponyville, który nie lubi być nazywanym po imieniu. *'Silver Spoon' – mały, szary kucyk ze srebrnymi i białymi włosami splecionymi w warkocz. Jej uroczym znaczkiem jest łyżka do lodów. Nosi niebieskie okulary i naszyjnik tego samego koloru. Przyjaciółka Diamond Tiary. Jest równie zarozumiała i złośliwa jak ona. *'Babcia Smith' – jasnozielony kucyk z białymi włosami i szarlotką jako uroczy znaczek. Babcia Applejack, Apple Bloom i Big Macintosha. Wychowuje wnuki. Ma problemy z poruszaniem się, ze względu na jej chore biodro. Z racji wieku czasem nie dosłyszy, albo pomyli się w mówieniu czegoś. Oryginalne jej imię (Granny Smith) pochodzi od rodzaju jabłek Granny Smith. Babcia Smith w młodości podróżowała ze swoją rodziną przez Equestrię. Gdy dotarli do Canterlot, dostali od Księżniczki Celestii grunt koło Lasu Everfree. Z powodu niskich plonów Babcia Smith ruszyła do lasu, gdzie znalazła „jabłka zap”, dzięki którym nie tylko jej rodzina przeżyła głód, ale i dzięki nim powstało miasteczko Ponyville. *'Burmistrz' – jasnobrązowy kucyk w okularach, ze srebrnymi włosami. Zwój widnieje u niej jako uroczy znaczek. Jest burmistrzem Ponyville. *'Wonderbolts' – grupa lotników w Equestrii. Grupa obejmuje osiem pegazów z czego tylko cztery zostały nazwane: Soarin – srebrny pegaz z granatowymi, rozwianymi włosami, Spitfire – żółty pegaz z pomarańczowo, złotymi, rozwianymi włosami, Rapidfire – szary pegaz z białymi i szarymi kręconymi włosami, i Fleetfoot – błękitny pegaz z białymi, rozwianymi włosami. Znaczki Wonderbolts są niewidoczne ponieważ noszą niebieskie kombinezony z żółtymi wzorami, chociaż na stroju Spitfire'a i Fleetfoot jest żółta błyskawica, a na Soarina i Rapidfire'a żółta błyskawica ze skrzydłami. Idole Rainbow Dash. Spitfire prawdopodobnie jest ich liderem i dobrym przyjacielem Soarina, który uwielbia ciasta. Ze względu na to, że Spitfire w angielskiej wersji jest dziewczyną, tak jak inne klacze, jest chuda, drobna i ma mały pyszczek. *'Shining Armor' – dość masywnie zbudowany biały jednorożec z niebieską grzywą. Brat Twilight Sparkle, szef Królewskiej Straży. Pojawił się w odcinku „Ślub w Canterlocie”, gdzie żenił się z księżniczką Cadance. Jednocześnie sprawował nadzór nad bezpieczeństwem całego Canterlotu w trakcie ślubu. Cierpiał z tego powodu na ataki migreny, które wykorzystywała Chrysalis, by przejąć nad nim kontrolę. *'Derpy Hooves' – szary pegaz o blond włosach i 7 bąbelkach jako uroczy znaczek, nie mająca znaczącej roli w serialu, choć pojawia się jako jeden z kucyków w tle oraz w odcinku „Różowa intuicja”, gdzie podczas wyładowania towarów przypadkiem upuszcza część z nich na połamaną wówczas Twilight. Została zauważona przez fanów, kiedy zauważono, że jest to pegaz z zezem. Wówczas zaczęły powstawać fanowskie filmiki, prace i komiksy z jej udziałem. Wymyślono wówczas, że jest ona listonoszem w Ponyville, uwielbiającą babeczki. Początkowo zez był wynikiem błędu jednego z animatorów, jednakże po zauważeniu reakcji fanów serialu, pozostawiono Derpy już z takimi oczami, choć bywają momenty, kiedy wyglądają one normalnie. Imię Derpy Hooves zostało nadane przez grupę Bronies. W serialu Derpy Hooves zostaje raz wspomniana jako Ditzy Doo, gdy ta przypadkiem zamiast polecieć na południe po ptaki, poleciała na północ. Lauren Faust potwierdziła, że to jest właściwe imię tego pegaza. Od czasu, gdy zaczęto lubić Derpy Hooves, jej rola w serialu zaczynała przypominać rolę Wally'ego z serialu Gdzie jest wally? – Derpy Hooves teraz przeważnie pokazywana jest przez chwilę w miejscach trudnych do zauważenia od razu, więc zostaje ona zauważona przez spostrzegawczych Bronies. Z kolei we wspomnianym serialu stałym momentem była zagadka, że w ciągu określonego czasu należało odnaleźć na rysunku tytułowego bohatera. W końcu w odcinku „Ostatnia gonitwa” zmieniono jej imię z Ditzy Doo na Derpy Hooves – Rainbow Dash ją tak nazywa. W tym samym odcinku ten pegaz pierwszy raz się również odzywa. Ten sam odcinek wkrótce potem wywołał kontrowersje w USA, gdzie uznano odcinek za jawną dyskryminację ludzi z wadami wzrokowymi i pojawiły się opinie, że nie powinno być takich postaci jak Derpy Hooves w serialu dla dzieci. Wbrew złożenia petycji do Hasbro o nie zmienianie nic w tym odcinku, którą podpisało 10 tysięcy osób z całego świata, odcinek został ocenzurowany – usunięto kucykowi zeza i imię oraz zmieniono głos. Kategoria:Kucyki Pony